Main Event Showdown
From Shadow Action & Drama Fantasy Feature Film The story is start after myths stop attacking and staying peaceful with humans in Asia. The main plot is happened in China. In this area, People created the temporary organization to encounter the myths, protect people, and manage this land temporarily since governments were destroyed totally during the chaos of “Black Magic”. So the law, rules, and principles are not suitable for nowadays. The organization which is called Orikin becomes a new government gradually, although they call themselves as “temporary management institution.” Bradley king becomes a dictator, since his wife has been killed during the chaos, he always planning to destroy all the Myths. His son, Jaune, is brainwashed by his father. Because of the hates, he willing to execute the mission that his father gives him. The protagonist, Lian, he sees the darkness of the Orikin, so he left the organization. However, as one of cadre in Orikin, he must know some classified secrets. So, for preventing the secrets lets out. Bradley commands his son to assassinate Lian. Jaune and Lian was a close friend, but their friendship probably will end right now. Lian doesn’t agree to eliminate all the myths because they already become an indivisible part in human's’ life, and he also disagree to put heavy tax on people because Orikin is not a formal government, they don’t have right to do this. One day during the travel, Lian finds out the assassins from the Orikin is trying to eliminate his childhood friends because some of they are injected by “Black Magic”, there are some horrible characteristics shows up on their bodies. For saving his friends, Lian beats back all of the assassins. He thinks these people from Orikin will leave, but Jaune shows up because he is the commander of this action. Jaune tries to bring Lian back to the Orikin, but Lian doesn’t trust the Orikin will let off his injected friends, so he tries he best to cover his friends run away. Since both of them can’t accept the opinion of each other, they have a big fight. Lian brings the faint Jaune to a resistance groups. Although Lian finally pulls Jaune out of the Orikin, he still has a long way to go, not only for the people who is close to him, but also to save the Orikin from extremist. His mom Izumi is a powerful leader of a tribe, she is also a later generation of a shaman. They keep resisting the Orikin’s suppress in the North. Although Jaune’s mom Riza was killed during the chaos, he still shows up sometimes in spirit model in Jaune’s dream. We still don’t know how “Black Magic” effects to human’s soul. Additive Comprehension This story shows a lot more about the world after the African Arc ends and the myths spread world wide. It focuses on the East Asian area including China, Korea, and Japan specifically. The world is now having to decide between sides and also dealing with their on issues at home, with toppled governments and self proclaimed leaders. Target Market Since there are tons of terrifying and bloody scenes, the target market will be aimed at 18 to 35 year old and also for people who likes east style action; Katana, KongFu, etc.